Fireflies
by MeadowFlowers
Summary: Days before Holy Rome leaves for war, he makes Chibitalia some promises. Sadly, his time runs too short, so he can you keep one of the many promises he had made. To remember him every time he sees a firefly.


**Hey Guys! Get your tissues ready, I nearly cried writing this. This was all made at school when I was finish my work.**

 **This idea was from a CMV by _Demons with Tea,_ called "Hetalia CMV Fireflies." They do have a Fanfiction page with the same user name (Demonswithtea). If you guys read this, You are amazing! I want to make my own CMV based off my fanfiction, but I have lack of costumes, and people.** _  
_

 **The other person this is for is Simana, (that is her username), and she has great Hetalia stories. Simana I hope you enjoy this fanfic!**

 **This Fanfiction would not have happened without their impreration, and encouragement. So please go check their accounts too. You guys Rock!**

 **The final encouragement thank you is to you guys. Thank you for taking time to read this, or any others works by me if you already have. Please let me know what you think, so I can keep writing these types of writing pieces.**

 **...And Finally Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia, if I did there would be loads more canon ships.**

 **Now on with the Show!**

* * *

"Holy Rome! Come over here, look what I found!" Chibitalia called out to his friend Holy Roman Empire. Holy Rome came outside to look for miss Hungary, when he heard the smaller nation called out to him.

"What is it Italy?" He called back with a small blush on his face. He has always been a little nervous around Italy. _She's so cute in her little maid outfit_ He thought.

"Come here, they're really pretty!" Came the cute voice of the nation. Holy Rome followed his voice to a field in the back of Austria's house. He found the red headed nation in his adorable green dress. Chibitalia was kneeling on a flat part of the grass, with his skirt spread out all around him. His hands were placed gently placed on top of his apron. Holy Rome knelt down to Chibitalia's right, a few centimeters away from the hem of his crush's dress.

"What is it? Italy?" Holy Rome repeated, not being able to see what the other nation was looking at.

"Vee~ look! They are like stars, but they're bugs. See! What are they?" He pointed out into the darkness. Holy Rome saw the small star like insects flickering.

"I don't know." Holy Rome replied. He glanced over at Chibitalia's cute little face. _Why is she so adorable when she smiles?_ After a few moments, Chibitalia moved closer to Holy Rome, and grabbed his hand. Everything was quiet, and peaceful, until Chibitalia broke it.

"I wish I could know what they are, Holy Rome."

"They are called fireflies." The voice of Hungary said. She was walking towards the two young nations. When Chibitalia saw her, he jumped up quickly, letting go of Holy Rome's hand. The small Italian had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Miss Hungary!I will go finish my chores now. I had to see these pretty lights. Please don't yell Mr. Austria!"

Hungary looked from Holy Rome to Chibitalia. _They always look so happy together_ Hungary thought with a smile, _I'm sure Austria will let Italy's chores wait until tomorrow._

"Italy, your chores are done for today. You may stay to watch the fireflies with Holy Rome if you like." Hungary has been worried about Holy Rome needing to go to war soon. She knew how much they both cared for each other, and they should be able to spend some time together before he needs to leave.

"Thank you, Miss Hungary! Vee~ I would really like to to watch fireflies with Holy Rome." Chibitalia beamed, running back to where Holy Rome was sitting.

 _I may need to have a long conversation with Austria about letting Italy out of his chores, but seeing them happy is worth it._ Hungary thought as she walked back to Austria's house, leaving to two small nations alone together.

"Holy Rome?" Italy asked a few minutes later.

"Yes Italy?" Holy Rome was nervous, afraid Chibitalia would want him to leave.

"Every time I look at fireflies I will think of you. The first time we seen them. Will you do the same when you see them? Promise?"

"Of course Italy. I promise forever." Holy Rome looked over at Chibitalia. His eyes looked tired, but was fighting to stay awake. Holy Rome could see his crush was tired. He laid down on his back, holding onto Chibitalia's hand. He laid down next to the older nation.

"Vee~ we should come watch the fireflies again. Can we Holy Rome?" Chibitalia was now facing Holy Rome. He had a smile that was hard to say no to.

"Ooh, Italy. I would come watch fireflies with you anytime."

"That is good." They stayed quiet for a while facing the sky.

Holy Rome was glad to spend time with the other nation. At the same time he was sad. He knew he would need to go to war soon, and he was getting very weak. His only hope was to return to his Italy safe. Maybe then he would be able to watch fireflies again. Holy Rome didn't notice that the little Italian fell asleep, curled up next to him. Holy Rome gave him a light kiss on his forehead, before falling asleep himself. At the time he didn't know that would be his final happy memory ever.

The next morning Holy Rome began to prepare for war, within that week he said his final words to his one, and only love. As he laid on the battlefield, blood spilled everywhere, he knew it was over. The last thing he saw with his eyes was a firefly. His final thoughts like he promised was on Italy. The day not long ago, the last time he was happy, and all the promises he will never keep to his little nation in a green dress.

Hungary, and Austria were told of his Country's death. That the young child was never coming home to them. When they were told, they both made a silent vow. To keep their other nation from a broken heart, soul, and mind. Hungary, and Austria never told Chibitalia what happen to Holy Rome, not even when he grew up. No one ever told him why Holy Rome hasn't come back.

~ _Three centuries later~_

"Italia! What are you doing?" An angry Germany yelled at Italy. He was just outside the campsite, looking up at some fireflies.

"Vee~ I'm sorry Germany, When I was younger I would always say hello to the fireflies. They remind me of a friend." Since Italy wasn't smiling, Germany knew this was important to his ally.

"Alright, you can stay to watch them. Just make sure England can't see you." With that Germany left Italy alone.

"Look Holy Rome. They're just as pretty as when we first saw them as children." Italy said nothing more as he watched the fireflies alone. He didn't know what happen to the nation, but he had long given up that he would return. He could only hope Holy Rome thought of him when he seen fireflies. He fell asleep watching the fireflies that night. He cried himself to sleep, missing his first true love. The Holy Roman Empire.


End file.
